


Conversations Under the Covers

by bernie_v2k



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernie_v2k/pseuds/bernie_v2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabblings of our crook and assassin sharing different conversations while in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations Under the Covers

**Author's Note:**

> \- Takes place in random moments leading up to 1x15 and continues post-1x16  
> \- In order: fluff, fluff, teeny-tiny smut + more fluff, angst!!!  
> \- I do not own these characters (obvi)  
> \- Not beta'd

Sara laid naked in bed, eyes refusing to succumb to her wearied exhaustion. She pulled the blanket to her chin and rolled her head over and studied the still body lying next to her, his back to her, exposing cigarette burns and belt lashes that didn’t disappear with age. Sara let her fingers trace a line down her own chest and stopped where, once upon a time, three arrowheads had buried themselves into her. The Lazarus Pit may have give her life back but her longing for some semblance of her purpose still lingered.

“Hey Leonard, you awake?” Sara saw his back muscles flex slightly.

“No,” he replied lazily. She rolled completely on her side and propped herself on one elbow and waited for him to turn and face her. He didn’t. Instead, he pulled the blanket over his shoulder to cover up his back, now fully aware that she was watching him. It didn’t dawn on her to close the gap between them, wrap an arm around his torso or nuzzle the back of his neck. That’s what normal people. That’s what lovers do. She respected his space as well as valued her own. Lord knows that wasn’t the case the night before though. Since emerging from the Pit, her blood ran hotter than usual, it was nice to know there was another outlet for that pent up energy that didn’t result in an escalating body count. She smiled and bit her lip remembering what his weight felt like on her, his grip on her wrist, both of them fulfilling some sort of hunger they’ve been teasing since getting on this ship.

“I’m thinking of staying,” she said bluntly. This actually made him turn his head and look over his shoulder to see if she was baiting him or actually serious. She stared back at him challengingly and he knew she was both.

He finally turned over and sat up, resting an elbow on his bent knee. “You’re still willing to follow Captain _Gilligan_?” Sara could not tell if it was disappointment, shock, or amusement in Snart’s voice. Then again, it was also difficult to filter out sarcasm from sincerity with him.

She sat up as well, hugging her knees to her chest and looking forward, always forward.

“What else am I supposed to do?” she asked, more to herself than to Leonard who was fighting the urge to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She wasn’t expecting him to provide her any answers anyway; that’s not what they did. They didn’t dive into deep conversation about feelings and ambitions and fears. Oh sure, they recognized those were there, bubbling under the facade, and sometimes that was enough.

“Not sure if this is for me,” Leonard told her. “Time travel. Not _this_ ,” he added confirming whatever label they were putting on _this_ by leaning over and planting a kiss on her shoulder.

“Do you see yourself continuing being a thief?” she asked. Leonard shrugged his shoulders. “Because,” she continued, “if that’s the case, me and you are natural enemies.”

“Mmmm, makes for good drama!” he drawled. He bit his lip, as though trying to find the right words for her. He turned his body to completely face her, the bedsheet now barely covering him. “You want my honest opinion? No matter what you do, you’ll be needed somewhere being a hero I never can be. Whether it’s in Star City in 2016 or on this ship or 1939 Poland, you will always be a hero. The only thing I can hope to be is good enough for you and whatever _this_ is.”

Sara took his hand and squeezed it. “I guess if I do stay with the Waverider, I can always visit you and you’ll never know how much time has passed. I’ll just be aging at a different rate.”

“I do like older women.”

“Do you?”

“Well,” he laughed, “you might be the exception to the rule.”

~~~~~

Sara climbed into the bed beside Leonard who was sitting up and heavily engrossed in a book. She leaned over a bit to read the title; _Worldwar: In the Balance._

“Any good?” she asked casually.

“It’s about an alternate history where aliens invade the Earth during World War II,” he said, both not answering her question nor looking up. Sara didn’t give it another thought as she just nuzzled herself into her side of the bed and turned off her table lamp.

She laid in silence until rolling over to face him. She smiled as she studied Leonard. He had a very serious look on his face. His arms were propped up holding the book and she caught herself staring at his arms and realizing he was wearing a worn out black, short-sleeved t-shirt. She never noticed how she’d only seen him in a long-sleeved shirt, usually with a jacket, or completely naked -- it was always one or the other. He looked so comfortable in a t-shirt; almost human. Come to think of it, she suddenly realized she was wearing boyshorts and an oversized Larchmont High t-shirt. Usually when she and Leonard hungrily dragged the other to their room, clothing was flying this way and that. Or she would steal away to the fabrication room and muster up an outfit that was way more uncomfortable than people had a right to wear. She lifted the covers to see if he was wearing anything underneath. He had a pair of boxers on.

“What are you doing?” he asked, still not looking at her but she saw he was clearly amused.

“Just checking you out,” she answered with smug grin, one she no doubt picked up from him.

“Did you want to?---”

“You know? I’m actually good.” She leaned up to him and pressed a light kiss to his lips.  “You just read your book. Good night.”

“Night,” he said as he buried himself back into his book. Sara rolled over on her other side and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, Leonard broke the silence. “You might like this book.”

She hummed and fell asleep.

~~~~~

Sara stared up at the ceiling, letting embarrassing moans play on her lips as Leonard’s tongue went to work on her clit. She reached under the covers between her legs to run her hand over his closely shorn hair, grinding herself more aggressively into his face. Her eyes closed as the tease of an onslaught of pleasure was ready to ripple through her, but then he stopped and lifted himself from under the bedsheet.

“I think I’d like to meet your family,” he said.

“What?” Sara breathlessly asked, still in a blur of nearly careening over the edge. “You weren’t seriously thinking about that while you were down there, were you?”

“Been thinking about it for a while,” he admitted casually much to her frustration. “I’d also like you to meet Lisa. I think you’d get along.”

Sara’s eyes finally began to focus and saw how serious Leonard was about meeting her dad and sister, despite how adorably red his nose was. She brought a thumb to his lips to wipe her juices off him.

“Of course we’d get along. Your sister is a criminal and I’m an assassin. My dad, on the other hand, is a police captain and my sister is assistant district attorney.” Leonard just shrugged his shoulders as if to say ‘and?’ “They’d hate you,” she confirmed.

He laughed and leaned down to kiss her shoulder. “But how do you feel about me?” he asked against her skin.

“Right now, I’m kind of hating you for stopping,” she whined as she playfully tried to push him back under the covers to finish what he started.

“Fine!” he happily conceded with a laugh. He traced a line of kisses down her torso as he reclaimed his place between her thighs again. “But this conversation is not over,” he hummed against her skin.

It didn’t take long for her to start spiraling as his tongue flicked her clit and he slipped two fingers into her pushing her completely over the edge. There were a stream of curse words that escaped her lips and she could tell he was quite pleased with himself. Leonard emerged from the sheets and crawled up the length of her body to face her again, licking his fingers and wiping his mouth.

“Just so we’re clear,” Leonard started, having forgotten how hoarse his voice can be after going down on Sara, “I’m asking because I think I’m in love with you.” Her eyes widened but not in shock or surprise. She couldn’t stop the smile stretching across her face. “Let’s not make a big deal about it---” She sat up and stopped his lips with a frantic and desperate kiss which he reciprocated by pushing her back down with his weight. Leonard broke the kiss; “I said it’s not a big deal!”

“I love you, too,” she confirmed with a relieved sigh. “Tell you what -- when we’re done with this whole Vandal Savage thing, I’d like you to meet my family.” Leonard quirked an eyebrow in victory. “Well, we’ll start with Laurel and then work our way to Dad, deal?”

“Deal.”

~~~~~

Sara laid naked in bed -- alone and empty.

“Hey, little sister.”

Sara closed her eyes tight. “Go away, you’re not here!”

“No, I guess I’m not,” Laurel said. “Move over, I want to get in the bed.”

“No,” Sara pouted, “I’m naked.”

“And I’m dead, move over.” Sara shifted slightly and Laurel slipped in beside her. “So where is he?”

“Don’t _you_ know?” Sara growled at this figment of her imagination. Laurel was quiet as Sara tried to calm herself. She no longer had a bloodlust but she was craving something -- vengeance, absolution... Goddamit, she just wanted a fucking happy ending for once.

She sniffed back a tear and struggled to not choke on her words. “I wanted him to meet you; as impossible as that sounds. I wanted him to have dinner with you and Dad. He’d probably bring a nice bottle of wine, he’d charm you with his knowledge of law enforcement. Meanwhile, you’d both be biting your lips and fighting the urge to not arrest him or strangle him.” Sara had to laugh at that image. “You’d be the more understanding, of course. You’d talk to Dad for me because God forbid, I wouldn’t.

“You told me to be a hero in the light and I found him -- the biggest, smuggest, son of a bitch I’ve ever met and I wanted to take him home. And then you both fucking die on me and it’s not fair!”

Sara felt cheated. Leonard died and Laurel was supposed to be there to comfort her.

But, Laurel was also gone -- her light, her soul, her humanity; snuffed out. She was the only reason, the only motivating energy she had getting on this boat. Who was she she without Laurel? She often thought that when people like Kendra or Ray or Jax looked at her and saw her as a hero, they were actually seeing Laurel.

And what about Leonard? He once said he hoped he was good enough for her. She loved the way he looked at her and she often wondered if that light he aspired to connect with was just Laurel.

Christ, where were they?

Laurel combed her fingers through her sister’s hair. Sara remembered that familiar sensation. It’s what Laurel did whenever she was sad or upset.

“What am I supposed to do, Laurel? Please, tell me.”

“Look at me,” Laurel said, placing her finger under Sara’s chin and lifting it up. “You are Sara Lance. The White Canary. You’ve survived death, _twice_. You’ll survive this. It won’t be easy. I barely made it when I lost you. You are the toughest badass I know.” Sara tried to believe those words; they were foreign to her but they’d have to be a first step to something.

“Now,” Laurel continued, “tell me about Leonard.”

Sara smiled.  



End file.
